Ice Angel
by Lovable Beauty
Summary: Well, please R&R! Warning: This is a G/B fic! It seems like G/Paris at first, but it becomes G/B! *CHAPTER 6 & 7* is up! In these chapters: G/P, G/B, T/P, U/M. Chpt. 8 up tomorrow!
1. The Lesson

Ice Angel: Chapter II  
  
A/N: Okay, well here it is! I hope you like it! I know it sucks...but my best friend just said she hated me and I don't know what to do! So I guess I'll just work on this! Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Alright, Goten you can do it!" Bra said smiling encouragingly at him. "Here take my hands. Now, just act like you're walking. Okay, you're doing great Goten!"  
"Uh...thanks B-Chan."  
She just smiled and winked at him.  
Bra turned her head slightly and saw Paresu skating with Uub. Either Paresu had done this before, or she was just a natural. Paresu was good, very good, but still no match for the saiya-jin princess. Then Paresu "slipped" and fell into Bra's boyfriend's arms. Their faces were so very close, and they smiled flirtatiously at each other. "Oh, I am so sorry!" Paresu fakely apologized. The she smiled sweetly and said, "I'm glad you were there to catch me."   
"Me too," Uub grinned.  
Bra growled slightly.  
"Are you alright B-chan?"   
"Fine," she said through gritted teeth. 'That Paresu better lay off Uub! I'll kill her if I have to! Uub is mine! And she better not hurt Goten either! I'll kill that bitch if she hurts MY Goten! Wait...my Goten? Where did that come from? Do I have feelings for Goten?'  
"B-CHAN!"  
"Huh? What?"  
"Your ki is melting the ice!"  
"Huh? Aahhhh! Goten help!" Bra screamed as she began to sink. (A/N: She can't fly in this fic kay! Her ki just increased because she was angry, she can't fight in this fic...please just work with me! I wanted this part to be where she learns her feelings for our incredibly cute Goten!)  
"B-chan!" He flew to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and flew up with her. "Are you alright, B-chan?" Goten's eyes filled with concern.  
"I-I'm fine. Arigatou, Goten."  
"No prob! Oh my Dende! Paresu!"  
"I'm okay Goten-kun!" Paresu yelled. She was in Uub's arms, hovering at about the same height as Goten.  
Bra glanced over at Goten, who looked like he was going to cry. Paresu was happy with Uub, totally forgetting Goten existed. Bra placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned and look at her, "B-chan..."  
"It's okay, Goten. Maybe it's not what it seems." 'Goten she's not right for you! I am! I love you, Goten! Woah, I love Goten? Yeah, I guess I do, Dende, Goten...'  
"I hopes so," Goten whispered in a sadly hushed voice. Bra just nodded sand smiled at him. "I love her so much. I hope she won't fall for Uub. I would give my life for her in an instant. Do you know what I mean B-chan?"  
"Actually I do."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: Short as hell I know! Well, please R&R! I know it sucks but I'm not feeling to great now! Well, Ja ne!  
  
  



	2. The Preparation

Chapter III: The Preparation  
  
A/N: Well, I know in the first chapter at first it said that it was a dinner, but I think if it was party, it might be better! That way I can get them to dance!!!! Anyways, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
This was only supposed to be a semi-formal party, but it wasn't all business, but as usual Bra would be over-dressed for the occasion. Or she would look as if she was really just going to a party with her friends. Knowing Bra she would wear something sophisticated, yet sexy. Then she passed her brother's room. "Hey Trunks. What are you doing?" She watched her brother stare into nothingness not hearing anything she said, "Hello, earth to Trunks?"  
"Huh? Oh, hey Bra. Why are you here?"  
"I dunno. I can't visit my favorite brother?"  
"Bra, I'm your only brother. Now what do you really want?"  
"Nothing. I just invited some people that'll really help you get through this party tonight?"  
"No one would help me get through this. But whom did you invite? One of your little friends?"  
"Well, they're your "little" friends, too. Uub, Goten, his girlfriend Paresu, and PAN-CHAN is coming! She'll definitely help you get through this!" Bra laughed as she winked at her brother.  
A blush crept up Trunks face. "Wow? Goten is coming. I haven't seen him for ages. And what do you mean Pan-chan? What's the big deal?" He asked blushing as he said her name.  
"Because you like her Trunks! Ha! You like Pan! No, you LOVE, Son Pan! Trunks and Pan, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"  
Trunks threw a pillow at his sister. "How did you see Goten anyway? Huh, Bra?"  
"Um, er, nowhere nii-chan." Bra said placing a hand behind her head and laughing nervously.  
"Bra..."  
"All right, all right! Stop with the interrogations! But you can't tell anyone." Trunks nodded. "I've been figure skating, and I've gotten very good, and Goten and Paresu came for lessons, and Uub and I are their instructors. But please don't tell daddy, he wouldn't approve. And please don't tell kaasan she'll tell daddy."  
Trunks just looked at her cluelessly, then feel on the floor laughing.   
"Hey, Trunks it isn't that funny! I'm good!!!"  
"It's not you," Trunks laughed, "It's Goten! Skating!" And Trunks laughed even harder.  
"Hey, he's not THAT bad, not TOO bad."  
Trunks and Bra just laughed. "Well, I'm going to go talk to kaasan. Oh, and, nii-chan? Please don't tell anyone?"  
Trunks nodded, "I understand."  
Bra smiled at him and headed to the kitchen.   
"Mom? I invited a few more guests tonight."  
"WHAT? WHOM?"  
"Uub, Pan, Goten, and his girlfriend Paresu."  
"GOTEN? How do you expect me to feed him?"  
"Sorry, kaasan."  
"It's alright, I'll just have the robots cook some more. Don't you want to go get ready? I mean Uub is coming, don't you want to look your best?"  
Bra didn't answer as she plunked onto a kitchen table chair. "I don't know anymore, mom..."  
"What's wrong, honey," Bulma asked.  
"Mom, I think I have feelings for Goten. Mom, I know this sounds odd, but when he held me in his arms today, I knew that I belonged there. With him, I felt so safe in his arms. Today, I knew that I loved him. I mean, sure, I've always had a childish crush on him since, I dunno, since I was born. But when I began dating Uub a few years ago, I thought that was all over. What do I do, mom?"  
Bulma didn't look at all surprised. "Bra, I always knew you loved him! I've known it since the day you were born! Vegeta always mumbled something about you two bonding! I know it's difficult for you, with him having a girlfriend, but why don't you wear something that'll really get him to notice you! And why don't you have Pan come over now so you can help her get Trunks." Bulma smiled and winked at her daughter.  
Bra just blinked. "Okay, I don't even want to know why or how you know that! But I think I will call Pan! Thanks kaasan!" She gave her mother a hug and rushed upstairs.  
  
23 Outfits Later...  
"Bra, I can't believe you talked me into this!"  
"Oh, come on! I know that Trunks will absolutely love you when he sees you! But you can't be too casual, or too formal...hmm, I've got it!" Bra yelled excitedly.  
"Me or you?"  
"YOU!"  
Pan looked at the outfit in her best friend's arms. "I don't know about this Bra..."  
"Trust me."  
"Is that supposed to give me confidence?"  
Bra glared at her friend and pushed her into the bathroom. Pan emerged a few minutes later.  
"Pan, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Bra squealed.  
"I don't know about this, Bra..."  
"Oh come on you look great!" Bra said as she look at her friend in the mirror.   
"I guess..." Pan wore a tight red shirt with a thin strap that covered most of her chest and back, with a Chinese pattern on it, except the pattern was all black. Her skirt was black and went down to her knees with a high slit on the left side. And she wore a pair of shiny black platforms.  
"You look great Pan!"  
"I hope so."  
"Now, what do I wear?" Bra thumbed through hangers in her closet. "Just let me get an outfit, and I'll do your make up and hair...or better yet...KAASAN!"  
"What is it honey? OH, PAN, you look gorgeous!"  
"Told you so," Bra smirked.  
Pan just glared at her friend, "Thank you Bulma-san."  
"Mom, could you do Pan's hair and make up? I haven't even chosen an outfit yet!"  
"Sure honey." Bulma said as she led Pan to the vanity mirror in the corner of Bra's room.  
"Thank you, Bulma-san."  
"Anything for the girl who loves my son!"  
"BRA! You told her!"  
"No! Honestly, I didn't! She already knew!" Bra said waving her hand in front of her.  
"She didn't tell me sweetie. I already knew."  
"But how?"  
Bulma just smiled and got some make up out for Pan.  
"I found it!"  
"You mean an outfit, Bra?" Pan asked while Bulma applied red eye shadow to her face.  
"Yes! Look at it! Isn't it gorgeous! I didn't even know I had this!"  
"It's beautiful honey, why don't you do put it on."  
"All right," Bra said running to her bathroom.   
She came out a few minutes later.  
Pan gasped, "Bra you look fabulous!"  
"Thanks!"  
"That'll really get his attention Bra!"  
Bra looked at her mother, "MOM!"  
"It's okay Bra. Are you trying to get Uub to notice you? But, wait, he already has! Or are you trying to get my dear old uncle?"  
"Mom! You told her!"   
"No! I didn't!"  
"No, I new you guys liked each other since I can remember. And if he doesn't notice you in that outfit, he is seriously the stupidest person I know, if he isn't already." Pan laughed.  
"Hey, Pan, why don't you invite Gohan and Videl, I'd love to see them."  
"Sure, I will." Bra threw the phone to Pan and she dialed her number.   
"Hello, Son residence. Videl speaking."  
"Hey, mom."  
"Oh, hi, Pan! What did you need honey?"  
"Mom, would you and daddy like to have dinner here at Capsule Corp. with us? Bulma-san says it's alright."  
"Well, let me ask your father, hold on a moment. Sure, we'll go honey! But could I speak to Bulma-san for a moment?"  
"Sure. My mom wants to talk to you Bulma-san," she said handing her the phone.   
"Alright. Hello, Videl."  
"Hello, Bulma! I know this may be a bit forward, but I have nothing to wear tonight..."  
"Say no more, Videl, you could come over, we're all getting read here."  
"Oh, thank you Bulma!"  
"Don't mention it! And why don't you call Chichi and Goku over here, and Chichi can come get ready with us!"  
"All right, I'll do that Bulma!"  
"Alright, ja ne Videl!"  
"Ja ne!" And they hung up.  
"Well, your mother is coming over, Pan, and Chichi might be coming too!"  
"How cool! I can't wait to see grandpa!"  
Bra pulled up a chair to the extra space on her large vanity. She pulled some of her make up out for herself.  
"Man, Bra what do I do with my hair?"  
"Hmmm..." Bra said comprehending what her friend should do, then the doorbell rang.  
"I'll go get it, kaasan!"  
"All right."  
Bra looked through the peep hole, expecting Videl and Chichi. But what she was scared her to death. It was...Goten.  
'I can't answer the door! I can't let him see me like this!'  
"She ran to her brother's room. Bro, it's for you. Go get the door!"  
"Why don't you go get it?" Trunks asked, but before he got an answer out of her she ran back to her bedroom slamming the door.  
Trunks blinked at his sister's odd behavior, but just flew downstairs to the door.  
"Hey, wassup, Goten!"  
"Hey, haven't seen you in a long time! Wassup, Mr. President?"  
"It's all good, but with this job, it's kinda hard to keep in touch with everyone. SO I heard your girlfriend is coming, where is she?"  
"Oh she's not here, I had to come over here now to talk to you, so I asked Uub to pick her up."  
"Oh, um, okay then," Trunks said. Just as he was about to shut the door Videl and Chichi pulled into the driveway.  
"Hello Videl-san, Chichi-san."   
"Hey kaasan, Videl-san."  
"Hello you two!"  
"Um, excuse me for saying this, but why are you here?"  
"Well, the girls invited us over to get ready for the party with them! Could you please show us where they are?"  
"Sure. Follow me."  
Trunks led Chichi and Videl to Bra's bedroom and he knocked on the door. Bra opened it a crack to see who was there. "Oh hello, Chichi-san, Videl-san! How are you? Come in, please. But first, Trunks go away!! You're not supposed to see anyone in here! Now GO!"  
"But why? I wanna play, too!" Trunks pouted and Goten laughed.  
"Goten? You two get out of here! NOW!"  
"No!" Trunks yelled.   
"Let's just leave her alone, man." Goten said dragging Trunks to his bedroom. "Oh, do my hair too, please!"  
Goten laughed and pulled Trunks into the room. Bra opened the door wide enough to let Chichi and Videl in. "Sorry about that, Chichi-san, Videl-san."  
"It's all right dear. You look fabulous!"  
"Thank you," Bra said shutting the door to her bedroom.  
"Well, Pan is almost ready, but we have to do something with her hair," Bulma said.  
"I got it!" Bra exclaimed. I know exactly how I'll do it! And the three of you can go get clothes from my mother's closet, while I do her hair, and the three of you can come back for hair and make up? Is that alright with you?"  
"Yes, thank you Bra."   
Bra just smiled as the three older women left the room. "Hey, Pan?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Why don't we invite Marron?"  
"Okay, sure, why not?"  
Bra dialed Marron's phone number.  
"Moshi Moshi, Marron speaking."  
"Marron!"  
"Bra?"  
"Yes, it's me! Listen we're having a party tonight at Capsule Corp. Would you and your parents like to come?"  
"Sure! I'll see you in five!"  
"All right, ja!"  
"Ja!"  
"Mom!" Bra yelled opening her door a crack yelling to her mother.  
"What is it dear?"  
"Juuhachigou, Krillin and Marron are coming!"  
"Great! I can't wait to see Juuhachigou!"  
  
Trunks's room...  
"Man, what are they doing?"  
"I dunno. But according to what Bra just yelled, Marron is coming, too."  
"Wow. It's like a reunion."  
"Yeah."  
"SO what did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Um, I need help."  
"Oh? With what?"  
"I don't know what to wear."  
Trunks laughed. "Fine, I guess I can help you for once." And he fell to the floor laughing and Goten soon joined him in his fit of laughter. The doorbell rang.   
"TRUNKS, GOTEN, GET THE DOOR!" Bulma, Videl, Chichi, Pan, and Bra yelled together.  
"FINE!" Trunks yelled like a child and he and Goten flew downstairs.   
Trunks opened the door and was surprised to see his old friends. "Marron?! Juuhachigou-san?! What are you two doing here?"  
"Well, Bra invited us. What you're not happy to see me?" Marron asked.  
"Of course we are!" Trunks said giving her a hug.  
"Yeah, it's been a long time Marron-chan!"Goten said giving her a hug also.  
"Well, are Bra and Pan in Bra's room?"  
"What?! Pan's here?! I didn't even know!" Trunks yelled.  
Marron laughed. "Well, I'll just go up to Bra's room. Come on, mom."  
Juuhachigou followed her daughter up the stairs. Trunks and Goten looked at each other and quickly rushed upstairs. When they arrived in front of Bra's bedroom, it was open a crack, and the only thing visible was Bra's bright blue eyes. She was talking to Marron, but still hadn't opened the door for her. "TRUNKS?! GOTEN?!GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!!!" Bra yelled.  
"But why can't I play dress up?" Trunks asked.  
Goten laughed and once again dragged Trunks off to his room. "Sorry about that, Marron, Juuhachigou-san. My mother is in her bedroom with Chichi and Videl." Bra informed her opening the door all the way.  
"Thank you Bra! You look fabulous!"  
"Thank you, Juuhachigou-san!"  
"Yeah, you do look great!" Marron said smiling at her younger friend.  
"Thanks. Come on in."   
"PANNY!! You look gorgeous! And in a skirt! I never thought I'd see the day!" Marron squealed.  
"Listen, Marron, pick an outfit cause we don't have too much time, now, only about three hours." (A/N: When a girl is getting ready for an important party like this...it usually takes more than three hours...well it does for me...lol)  
"Alright. Hmmm..." Marron said as she thumbed through a few outfits in Bra's closet. "Ha! I got it!"   
"Really? Why don't you go try it on Marron."  
"Okay." Marron rushed into Bra's bathroom.  
"Hey! Bra! Watch it! You're going to burn me with the damned curling iron!"  
"Huh? Oh, gomen nasai, Pan."  
"It's okay."  
"What do you girls think?" Marron said stepping out of the bathroom.  
"Marron! You look beautiful!"  
"Thanks!" Marron smiled. She wore a baby blue glittery top that draped quite low at the front of her chest, a silver skirt, and silver boots that matched her skirt.   
"BRA! I SAID WATCH IT!"  
"Sorry, Pan." She pulled half of Pan's hair up, and began to twist it. Once she had a bun at the top, she stuck two chopsticks the same shade of red as her shirt, into Pan's long black hair that traveled down to her mid-back. She then made small tendrils of all the hair that was left down. "Well, Marron, how do you think she looks?"  
"OH, Panny, you look great!"  
"Thanks." Just then there was knock at the door.  
"Trunks, I mean it! Go AWAY!"  
"It's your mother, Bra." Bra rushed to the door.  
"Oh, gomen nasai, kaasan."  
"It's alright dear."  
"Wow! Mom, you look great!"  
"Thanks!" Bulma wore a knee length, sleeveless emerald green dress with a slit on the left side. She had black platforms on.  
"You look great Bulma-san!" Marron and Pan squealed together.  
"Thanks! OH, Panny, I love the way Bra did your hair! And Marron that is such a marvelous outfit!"  
"Thanks," Marron and Pan chorused.  
"Where are the others, mom?" Bra asked shutting the door as her mom took a seat the vanity.  
"Still, picking out dresses." Bulma said.  
"Oh, well it's my turn to use the vanity!"  
"Okay," Pan said getting off her seat. Bra took Pan's place as Pan opened a drawer of the vanity, pulling out a box of nail polish, and acrylic nails. "Hmmm...which ones?" Pan asked herself.  
"Oh, Pan, I have some acrylic nails in there that have a red design on them a lot like the pattern on your shirt except they're red."  
"Okay. I found them, Bra! Thanks!" And Pan began preparing her nails.  
"Well, what do I do with my hair?" Marron asked, taking the last seat at the vanity.   
"Hey, why don't you use my curling iron, just curl your ends and pull some of it up to the top, and I think I have a really cute blue and silver clip. It'll look great with your layers!"  
"Thanks, Bra!"  
There was another knock at the door, and Juuhachigou walked in. Everyone in the room gasped. "Juuhachigou-san, you look beautiful!"   
"Thank you, Bra."  
"OH, mom you look great!" Marron said to her mother, giving her a hug.   
"So do you, honey." Juuhachigou was dressed in a white dress with silver glitter covering it, crossing diagonally across the dress, she also wore white gloves that matched the dress, and matching platforms. "Do I look old like this?"  
"Of course not, Juuhachigou! You look great!" Bulma said.  
"Yeah, Juuhachigou-san!" Bra said as she held the curling iron to her hair.  
Bulma fastened one more clip to her blue hair, and got up. "Have a seat Juuhachigou!"  
"I really appreciate all of this, Bulma."  
"Oh, don't mention it! I love doing things like this!" Juuhachigou smiled at Bulma.   
"Your hair looks great Bulma-san!" Pan said gluing on her last nail.   
"Thanks." Bulma's hair was tied up in the back with silver clips and an emerald in the center of the. A small strand was tucked behind her ear. Then she slipped on her matching gloves that stopped between her shoulder and her elbow.  
"What am I going to do with my hair?" Juuhachigou asked.  
"Don't worry about that!" Bulma said. "I'll take care of it, just do your make up!"  
"All right, then."   
There was yet another knock on the door, and Videl stepped in. She wore a red dress that flowed down to her ankles and had two slits coming up the side, thin straps at her shoulder, and criss-crossed many times at her back. She had on a pair of red platforms as well. "Mom, you look great!" Pan said, while adjusting her nails for the last time.  
"Thanks, sweetheart." Videl said.  
"Where's Chichi-san?" Marron asked fastening her clip to her layered blonde hair.  
"She's still getting ready."  
"Oh."  
Then there was another knock at the door.  
"Chichi-san?" Bra questioned as she opened the door just barely. Bra screamed. "TRUNKS!!!!!!! GO AWAY! NOW!!!"  
"BRA! THIS ISN'T FAIR! I WANT TO SEE PAN!" Trunks blushed at what he said, as did Pan.  
Bra snickered. "Well, you can see her at the party," and Bra slammed the door in his face.  
"BRA! I WANTED TO SEE HIM!"  
"Wait until the party. They have to be shocked!"  
"FINE!" Pan huffed and crossed her arms. Bra just laughed, then there was another knock at the door.  
"TRUNKS! GO AWAY!"  
"It's Chichi!"  
Bra opened the door a crack, "OH, gomen nasai, Chichi-san." Bra said as the older woman stepped in.  
"It's all right, Bra."  
"Grandma?! You look beautiful!"  
"I feel too old to wear something like this." Chichi sighed.  
"That's nonsense, Chichi! I'm even older than you! And I still look great!" Bulma said.  
"I guess."  
"Oh cheer, up grandma! You look fabulous! Grandpa Goku won't be able to resist! It'll be just like the night daddy was conceived!"  
"PAN!" Videl and Chichi scolded.  
"Sorry!" Pan laughed.  
"Chichi-san, that dress is so your color!" Bra said, as she tried to decide on an eye shadow.  
"Thank you, Bra." Chichi was dressed in a dark blue silk gown that descended to her ankles. With a second see-through layer on top, that had a creative pattern of small roses. There was a very small slit at the left side, and she wore a matching shawl over her shoulders, with gloves the same shade of blue.  
"Bra would you mind if I borrowed these?" Marron asked, holding up a pair of acrylic nails that consisted of a blue butterfly with a silver outline, at the left corner of each nail.   
"Sure. They'll match perfectly."  
"Thanks, Bra!"  
"No prob."  
"Pan, would you mind helping me with my nails?" Marron asked.  
"Sure, Marron."  
  
Trunks room...  
"Man, what are they doing in there!" Trunks complained as he pressed his ear against the wall.  
"Give it up, man! Let's just leave them alone!"  
"Fine! I would hurt you for this...if you weren't wearing my clothes!" Goten was dressed in a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a black muscle shirt. (A/N: So HOT!)  
"Yeah, thanks Trunks!" Goten laughed.  
"Well, at least you get to look normal! I'm the damned president! I have to dress formally!"  
"Well, at least you're not the CEO!"  
"Wait! That gives me a great idea!" And Trunks ran to Bra's bedroom. "BRA! OPEN UP! IT'S TRUNKS!"  
"GO AWAY!!"  
"I have to talk to mom it's important!"  
"Mom, it's Trunks. He says he needs to talk to you."  
"Alright."  
"Mom, don't open the door too wide!"  
"Alright, I'll speak to him through the intercom."  
"What is it, Trunks?" Bulma asked pressing the button.  
"Mom? Why is this so top secret?"  
"Because it is! Now, tell me, what is it that you want?"   
"Mom, do I really have to host tonight? You know I hate it!"  
"Sweetie, this comes with the responsibility, you have to!"  
"But, mom!"  
"No, buts!"  
"Mom, why don't we just let him have some fun?" Bra said. "I'm sure Pan would love to have some fun with him!"  
"Bra!" Pan screamed at her friend. "You're going to get it!"  
"Aaahhhh!! Gomen nasai, Pan!" Bra screamed as Pan chased her through the room.  
"DAMMIT!"  
"What's wrong, mom?" Marron asked.  
"What the hell do I do with my hair?"  
"Listen, Trunks. We're kinda busy. But since all of your old friends are here, I'll do it."  
"Thanks, mom! I would hug you, but I obviously can't! Thank you so much! Thanks Bra! You too, Pan." Trunks blushed as he said the last part, as did Pan.  
"Ha! My brother likes you! And you like him, too!" Bra yelled.  
"BRA! I don't like your brother!" Pan lunged at Bra.  
"Okay! You don't like him! You LOVE him!"   
"BRA!!!!!"  
"Listen, Trunks, sweetie I gotta go." And Bulma released the button.  
"I wanted to hear the rest of that!" Trunks complained.  
"Well, with the way they're screaming, you can hear them anyway," Goten laughed.  
"Really?"   
"No, her walls are sound proof."  
"Dammit! Well, I gotta get something else to where then, instead of this stupid suit."  
  
Girls Room...  
"Bra, I can't believe you did that!"  
"Sorry, Pan! But don't worry he probably didn't pay any attention to it! HE probably just thinks I was trying to make fun of him!"  
"Fine! But he better."  
"Well, what do you all think?" Videl asked as she stood up from the vanity chair.  
"Videl-san you look great!" Bra commented.  
"Yeah, you do!" Bulma said.  
"Mom, dad is going to fall in love with you all over again!" Pan said giving her mom a light hug.  
"Thanks, honey." Videl's hair was in a bun at the back of her head, with several small curls falling from the bun.  
"Chichi-san, your hair looks awesome!" Marron said as she watched Chichi from the mirror. "I've never seen you with your hair down!"  
"Grandma, you look beautiful!" Pan commented.  
"Thank you, girls." Chichi's long jet black hair was down in large wavy curls.  
"Chichi, you look great!" Bulma and Videl commented. Then a loud sigh interrupted them.  
"Mom? What's wrong?" Marron asked, placing a hand on her mother's shoulders.  
" I can't think of anything to with my hair!" She screamed half frustrated, half sad.  
"OH, Juuhachigou, we'll think of something," Bulma said soothing her good friend.  
"I've got it!" Bra yelled.  
"What is it?" Marron asked.  
"Juuhachigou-san, why don't you put it up in a French twist? It'll look great!"  
"Thank you Bra!" Juuhachigou said squeezing Bra to death.  
"No problem Juhhachigou-san!" Bra said, smiling while Juuhachigou hugged her. "But could you do me a favor?"  
"Anything."  
"Could you let go of me?"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Bra!"  
"It's alright, Juuhachigou-san."  
"Well, I better get started."  
"Guys?" Bra asked as she continued curling her hair with the iron.  
"What is it Bra?" Marron asked.  
"Do you think Goten will really notice me?" Bra asked as tears welled up in her eyes.  
"You're trying to get my son to notice you?" Chichi asked.  
"I'm sorry, Chichi-san. Please forgive me."  
"Don't be sorry dear! I'd rather him be with you, than with that hussy Paresu!"  
"Thank you for your support Chichi-san." Bra said giving her a hug. "I appreciate it."  
"No problem, dear! Besides you two are made for each other! He'll come around I promise!"  
"Thank you, Chichi-san!"  
Chichi just smiled at the young girl.  
"He'll notice you, Bra! I promise!" Pan said giving her best friend a hug, which Marron joined in on too."  
"Thanks you guys."  
"No prob," Pan and Marron said together.  
"And Pan?"  
"Yeah Bra?"  
"Trunks will notice you! I know he will!" Bra said.  
"Thanks Bra."  
"So you do admit it! You like my brother!"  
"BRA!!!"  
"Sorry." She laughed.  
"Well, girls, I hate to ruin this, but we don't have much time, Bra you better finish your hair."  
"Okay, mom. Thank you."  
Bulma smiled at her daughter, she was really growing up.  
  
30 minutes later...  
"I'm ready," Bra said finally, gluing on her last nail. "How do I look?"  
"Great! He'll notice you Bra."  
"Thanks."  
"Well, since we're all ready, why don't we sit around and have a little pep talk...well have fifteen minutes."  
"Okay."  
"Well, mom, why don't you start off."  
"Alright," Bulma said. "Well, I just hope that I won't beat the living crap out of the snotty guests at the party." The other girls laughed. "And that Vegeta will dance with me tonight." Bulma sighed at the last part.  
"Don't worry, daddy won't be able to resist you," Bra said comforting her mother.  
"Well, what about you, Chichi?" Bulma asked.  
"Well, I hope that Goku will really show he loves me tonight, and not act so stupid." They all laughed.  
"I'm sure he will, grandma."  
"Well, what about you Videl?" Chichi asked.  
"Well, I don't have anything special to look forward to. Gohan has always been the perfect husband, but I hope he'll just notice that I did this to look extrememly beautiful for him tonight."  
"And you do, mom!"   
"Thanks, Pan."  
"Juuhachigou, what are your plans for tonight?"  
"Well, I have to admit, I have the same feelings as Videl. I hope Krillin does comment on how I look tonight."  
"He will, Juuhachigou," Bulma said.  
"What about you Pan?"  
"Well, I just want to be with Trunks. Maybe, even tell him. I mean I've loved him since the grand tour. I guess tonight might be a good time to tell him."  
"You go girl!" Marron and Bra yelled giving each other a high five.  
"Well, Bra we know what you want to do tonight, but how do you plan on doing it?"  
"That's a surprise."  
The girls laughed, "Alright, Bra! I can't wait to see it!" Marron said.  
"What about you Marron?"  
"Um, no one special."  
"Marron there is someone," Bra said.  
"Alright! Bra I couldn't tell you this before, but I wanted to say that I am in love with Uub! I'm sorry, Bra!"'  
"It's alright! You should have told me! I wouldn't have said yes! And I think I Just went out with him to forget about Goten...and Paresu. But I'm warning you Marron, Paresu is all over him like a lovesick puppy, and he's going with it. So you and I have to take her out!"  
"Literally?" Marron questioned.  
Bra laughed, but then stopped, and looked serious, "Only if necessary." Everyone knew that if Bra had her sights set on something, she would do whatever it took to get it.  
"I wonder what those guys are doing," Pan said breaking the awkward silence.  
"Well, before we left I told Gohan to go to his father's place and get ready," Videl said.  
"Yeah, and I told Vegeta to get ready as well," Bulma said. "But I don't know about him."  
"Well, we should ask Trunks." Pan said. They all laughed. "Hey I'm not obsessed!" Pan protested.  
"Why don't you call him, Pan?" Bra dared.  
"Fine! I will!"  
She dialed the correct number on the intercom to Trunks's room.  
"Hey, Trunks?" Pan questioned.  
"Wassup, this is Goten,"  
"Hey, Goten, it's Pan, could I speak to Trunks please?"  
"Sure, hold up. Trunks my niece wants to talk to you."  
"OH, okay. Hey, Pan."  
"Hey, Trunks. Bulma-san says to tell you to make sure that you tell Vegeta-san that he better be getting ready."  
"Okay, sure. See ya, Pan."  
"Bye, Trunks." And Pan reluctantly let go of the button.  
Pan turned around at all the others, with a dreamy look on her face that caused Marron and Bra to burst into laughter.   
"WHAT?!" Pan demanded.  
"Nothing," Bra and Marron said through their laughter.  
"Well, I wonder how that husband of mine is doing," Chichi wondered out loud.  
  
Goku's house...  
"Dad, don't eat your bow tie!" Gohan begged his father.  
"But, son, it looks yummy!"  
"DAD!"  
"Sorry."  
"Well, we better get going."  
"Okay, but can I grab a quick snack?"  
Gohan sighed. That meant dad was going to eat an eight course dinner for a snack. When it came to food, Gohan knew he couldn't do anything to stop his father. HE sighed and slouched in his chair.  
  
Capsule Corp...  
"Well, girls, I better get down there. And I'll introduce all of you on that stage I have down there! It's going to be great!"  
Marron, Pan, and Bra shared a group hug with each other. They had been best friends forever. They hugged each other and gave words of encouragement to each other. "No matter what happens guys, we'll always have each other!" Bra said.  
"Yeah!" Marron and Pan said together.  
They all linked pinkies and hugged each other again. "Best friends till the end," they said together. And they shared one final hug, and Bulma walked down the stairs looking at all the guests. 'Bra, this is your special night, he will see you, dear, I promise,' her mother said. And she held the mike up to her mouth to welcome all the guests.  
"Welcome, all of you, I am Bulma Briefs CEO of Capsule Corporation. And this is my son, Trunks Briefs, president of Capsule Corporation," her son ran up to the stage. He was wearing baggy khaki cargos, and a white muscle shirt. He waved to the crowd and went down to join Goten once again. "Well, before we start I would like to introduce a few friends of mine...first up, Chichi Son..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A/N: I know that this is beyond the point of the story, but I love this chapter! HAIR! MAKE UP! NAILS! GET MY DRIFT? Anyway, I know it was bad...but I wanted it out soon! Well, ja ne! Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Party

Ice Angel   
  
Chapter IV: The Party  
  
A/N: Well, here is the next part! After this chapter, then there'll be another lesson, or a bunch of them, and the chapter after will be the competition, so it'll be like 7 or 8 chapters long. Well, anyway, onto the story! I really like this chapter! The other one, too. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT! And these songs don't belong to me either!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"First up, Chichi Son..." Bulma said announcing her best friend's name.  
"Wish me luck," Chichi said, giving Videl and Pan a hug.  
"You don't need luck. Get out there! You'll be great grandma!" Pan said encouraging her grandma.   
"Thanks, Pan-chan." And Chichi made her way across the stage.  
"And here she is!" Bulma said as her friend made her way across the stage.  
There were 'oohhhs' and 'ahhhs' and men drewling over her, that is until Goku said, "Hey, that's my wife!"  
'Goku is actually acting normal,' Chichi thought. And Goku walked up to the stage to escort his wife down.  
"Are you alright, Goku?" Chichi asked questioning her husband's politeness.  
"Sure I am. You look beautiful Chichi."  
"Thank you, Goku," she said her eyes shimmering at him, she leaned up and gave him a slight peck on the cheek.  
"Now, a woman with plenty of bronze and beauty, Juuhachigou!" Juuhachigou stepped out. "Doesn't she look fabulous ladies and gentlemen?" Bulma asked. And people began to clap for her. Her amazed husband came up to the stage, "You, you look b-beautiful Juuhachigou," Krillin said still in a surprised state.  
"Thank you, Krillin," and she gave him a quick peck on the lips.  
"Now, wearing a fabulous dress, that I must take credit for picking out...wife of the kind gentlemen, Gohan, here is Videl Son!"  
"Good luck, mom!" Pan whispered as her mother walked onto the stage.  
"Isn't this her color?" Bulma said.  
The ladies and gentlemen once again applauded.  
"Videl, I don't know what to say," Gohan said as he walked up to his wife offering her his arm.  
"Just say that you think I'm beautiful," Videl said.  
"No, you're not beautiful, Videl." Videl gasped, shocked. "You're drop-dead gorgeous."  
"Thank you, Gohan," she said and kissed him quickly.  
"Now, here daughter of Juuhachigou and Krillin, Marron Chestnut!"  
"Best friends till the end," the three said to each other. "Love you guys!"  
"Good luck, Marron!" Bra and Pan told her.  
Marron stepped on to the stage.  
"Bra, I just realized something." Pan said.  
"What?"  
"Marron has no one to escort her off the stage! What do we do?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Um, where's Uub."  
"I dunno, I can't see him!"  
"Damn! Marron is going to be so hurt."  
"Now, isn't silver her color?" Bulma said. And the audience clapped for her. No one was going to escort her off the stage, she felt like she was going to cry. She walked solemnly off the stage, and to her surprise, Uub was there.  
"Uub, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be waiting for Bra?"  
"Actually, I thought you would need someone here for you."  
"Thanks Uub," and she gave him a slight hug.  
"Don't worry about it. You're a great friend." Marron winced at his words, 'A friend is all I am? No, I spent all this time getting ready, I'm going to have fun tonight!'  
"And here is a shock!" Bulma said.  
"OH, Dende, Bra, your mom is going to embarrass me so badly!" Pan said back stage.   
"Don't worry about it, Pan. Once they see you, you won't be embarrassed at all. Good luck."  
"Good luck to you, too. Goten will love you, I promise you that!"  
"Thanks, I hope so. Get ready."  
"This is a girl who is the strongest girl, or should I say young woman I know, she's smart, and she has beauty, let's have a round of applause for Pan Son."  
The entire crowd was silenced as she walked on stage. 'Now I feel stupid,' Pan said. 'They think I'm so fucking ugly...that they won't even say anything.' She wanted to cry.  
Then the loudest applause so far filled the entire ballroom. There were a lot of whistles and catcalls from the young men in the room. Young men tried to rush up the stage to escort her, but Goten stopped them all, and allowed Trunks to run up the stage. Pan smiled embarrassed and blushed, walking to the end of the stage, then she realized no one would be there for her, but when she walked down the stairs, someone was.   
"Trunks?"  
"You look, so, beautiful, Pan. No wonder it was a secret all along," and he kissed her hand.  
"Thank you, Trunks." And her father walked up to her.  
"You look beautiful, honey."  
"Gohan, I-" Trunks began, but was cut off by Gohan. Gohan dragged Trunks to the corner.   
"Listen, I know you love my daughter, just take care of her, and I approve."  
"What? Gohan? What do you mean?"  
"Videl talked to me about it, she talked to Bulma."  
"Oh, she did. Thank you for your blessing, Gohan."  
"You better not hurt her, or I'll kill you," Gohan said threateningly.  
"I won't. Thanks again, Gohan!" Trunks said and he ran off back to Pan.  
"What did my daddy do?" Pan said concerned.  
"Nothing. He just wanted to talk to me."  
"Um, alright. Trunks, who's going up there to get Bra? I mean look at Uub, he's with Marron! What'll we do?"  
"I got an idea. Goten!"  
"What is it, Trunks?" Goten asked walking up to his friend.  
"Will you escort my sister?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks, man. Just wait over there."  
"Okay."  
"And here she is my beautiful young daughter. She's growing up so quickly! Please, show a round of applause for my own daughter Bra Briefs!"  
Bra stepped out, and like, Pan, no one said anything. Nothing. Bra was dressed in a white short leather skirt, with a chain, a baby blue tub top, and white leather boots with zippers running up the sides. Her hair was half-up and half-down, all done in tight, small curls. There were many whistles from the young men in the room, and a very loud one from Master Roshi. Bra was beautiful. Goten would be sure to notice her this way.  
She blew a kiss to a teenager that was about her age, and winked at another, both just stared at her and fainted in amazement.  
Bra then walked off the stage.  
"Bra, y-you, l-look great," Goten stuttered as Bra walked up to him.  
"Thanks, Goten," she said sweetly, no longer being a bad girl.  
"Hey, Bra," Uub said walking up to her, and pecking her on the cheek.  
"Hello, Uub," she said flirtatiously, trying to make Goten jealous.  
"Bra, I can't believe you did that to those guys!" Trunks said.  
"Well, what was I supposed to do? Besides, mom..." Bra stopped speaking. She grabbed Marron and Pan and ran back on stage. She took the mike from her mother.  
"And this is my beautiful mother, Bulma Briefs! She made all of this possible. Thank you, mom! I love you!"  
"Thank you, Bra!" Bra hugged her mother and Pan and Marron joined the hug. They were thankful of her help. Videl, Chichi, and Juuhachigou also went back on stage and thanked Bulma. They all hugged and finally Bra said, "Well, there will be some entertainment and dancing later on, but for now, please enjoy yourselves. And please help yourselves to some of the wonderful food. Thank you, all of you!"  
The entire crowd got up and made their way towards the refreshment tables.  
"How do I look Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she stepped of stage.  
"You look the same, woman."  
"Thank you Vegeta." Bulma said and kissed him on the cheek. He just gave a 'hmph'.  
Marron, Pan, and Bra hung around the table drinking some punch, and talking. "So what are you going to do Bra?" Marron asked.  
"Nothing...yet. But Pan, I have an idea for you."  
"What?" Pan said. "I hope it's not something weird...because you have the craziest ideas sometimes.  
"There is karaoke tonight. You should sing this song," Bra said showing her friend the song in the binder for choice songs.  
"OH no, Bra! I'm not singing! I can't sing for shit!"  
"Yes you can!"  
"Fine, only because you helped me do all of this tonight, though!"  
"Okay."  
Bra ran up the stage, dragging Pan along with her. "Hello, all of you! As you know there will be karaoke tonight! And here is my one of my very best friends, Pan Son, singing a very old dance song! Let's give it up for, Pan!" Bra yelled and started clapping. "Good luck, Pan," Bra whispered to her friend.   
"Thanks, Bra." And Bra handed Pan the mike.  
  
It never really mattered too much to me.   
You were just too damn old for me.   
All that really mattered was you were my boyfriend.   
And baby, that's all that mattered to me.   
  
Let me love you down, even if it takes all night.   
Let me love you down, you know it's got to be so right.   
  
'What if Pan is singing that to me?' Trunks asked himself. 'Does that me she loves me?'  
  
Remember when you drove me home from work.   
I love the way you kiss me bye. Mmmm....   
All of your friends think I'm just too young for you.   
So tell em I can do what girls their age can do. Oh babe ...   
  
Let me love you down, even if it takes all night.   
Let me love you down, you know it's got to be so right.   
Let me love you down, even if it takes all night.   
Let me love you down, you know it's got to be so right. Oh....   
  
'Pan, you are so beautiful. I wish you would see that I love you,' Trunks thought to himself.  
  
It never really mattered to much to me.   
That they were, just too damn blind to see.   
As long as can love you down, baby just be my man.   
That's all that mattered to me.   
  
'Trunks, I love you,' Pan thought as she almost finished her song.  
  
Let me love you down, even if it takes all night.   
Let me love you down, you know it's got to be so right.   
Let me love you down, Ooooooo   
Let me love you down, I know, I know, I could.   
love you, down, down, Ooooooo   
Love you down, down,Know,Know,Know,Know,Know,Know,Know,   
Let me love you, I wana me love you, Down.   
Let me love you, I wana me love you, Down babe.   
  
  
"You were excellent, Pan!" Trunks said as she left the stage.  
"Thanks, Trunks!"  
"Hey, you wanna dance? I think Marron is singing next."  
"Okay, sure."  
Marron walked up to the mike. "Hello, everyone. My name is Marron Chestnut. I'll be singing next."  
  
Damn you  
I think I can feel something special  
Going on  
Something that has happened between us  
I feel  
More than you could ever imagine  
It's so clear  
I want you to know....  
  
  
I'm gonna stand by you,  
If you want me too  
I'm gonna stand by you  
If you want it tonight  
I will stand by you  
Stand by you  
Cos I wanna be with you  
I'll stand by you  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
I only wanna be with you  
I only wanna be with you  
  
Damn you,  
Don't you know it's so good together  
Us two  
Nothing's gonna come in between us  
I know  
We go into different directions sometimes  
But you  
Will always be on my mind  
And if you think you ain't got nobody  
I just want you to know...  
  
I'm gonna stand by you  
If you want me to  
I'm gonna stand by you  
If you want it tonight  
I will stand by you  
Cos I wanna be with you  
I'll stand by you  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
  
Ohhhh...  
I'm gonna stand by you  
If you want me to  
I'm gonna stand by you  
If you want it tonight  
I will stand by you  
Cos I wanna be with you  
I'll stand by you  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Stand by  
Stand by you  
Cos I wanna be with you,  
I'll Stand by you  
Cos I wanna be with you,  
I'll Stand by you  
  
"You were great Marron-chan!" Bra said running up and hugging her friend.   
"Thanks Bra. Why don't you go up there and show them what this is all about!"  
"I'll do that, Marron." And Bra rushed up to the stage.  
"Hello, everyone, my name is Bra Briefs. I will be singing next. And this song completely relates to me. And this is also to a guy, that should know that I love him."  
  
  
  
  
Under a lover's sky   
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait as see, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
'Goten, I love you so much,' Bra thought. 'Please, please see what's right in front of you. She's going to cause you so much pain, Goten. But, I truly love you.'  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart  
'Son Goten, you will be mine. And no one will stand in my way,' Bra thought. 'I won't let Paresu hurt you.'  
There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)   
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
'Till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it  
No-o matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you.  
  
'B-chan, who do you love? Because any man would love you, how come you have to go all out just for him to notice you. He's blind if he can't see you.'  
  
(Your gonna know)  
(That I know)   
Don't try you're never gonna win  
  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight   
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it  
  
You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,   
No-o you can't fight it  
  
"Bra, you were great!" Marron said running up to her, and Pan soon followed suit.  
"I knew you were a great singer, Bra, but I didn't know you'd be that good!" Pan said to her friend.  
"Thanks."  
"Well, let's request a song to the dj." Marron said.  
"Okay. What are we requesting?" Pan asked.  
"I got it!" Bra said, and ran to the dj, telling him her song. "Don't start it until I give you the signal," Bra told the dj winking at him.  
She walked to ward Uub, Paresu, and Goten. Paresu was wearing black leather pants that laced up on the sides, and a red, shiny, spaghetti strap, backless shirt. When he reached them she heard Uub say, "Goten, would you mind if I danced with Paresu?"  
Goten was about to protest, but the he felt a hand on his arm, he turned to look at Bra. "Um, er, sure, Uub, I don't mind. As long as you don't mind if I dance with Bra."  
"I don't mind, it's fine with me."  
"Okay then." Bra raised her hand in the air and snapped her fingers signaling the dj. And the music began to play.  
  
  
I wonder if she could tell I'm hard right now, hmmm  
Yeah, come on, dance for me baby, ha ha, yeah  
Oh, oh, you feel that? Alright  
Come on, don't stop now  
You done did it, come on, uh, yeah, alright, hold on  
  
Goten and Bra swayed back and for their hips in sync with each other, and very close. "Goten, I never knew you could dance!" Bra exclaimed while she teased Goten and the dance floor.  
"Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me." And by now, the two impressive dancers were in the spotlight, as all the other guests watched them.  
"Looks like we'll have to do something impressive for these spectators, don't you think, Goten?"  
"Yeah, let's do it."  
Goten and Bra battled each other out on the dance floor. Both dancing like they never had before. Goten break dancing, and Bra doing all here sexy, feminine moves, making any guy want to dance with her.  
  
Baby when we're grinding  
I get so excited  
Ooh, how I like it  
I try but I can't fight it  
Oh, your dancing real close  
Plus real real slow  
(You know what you're doing, don't you)  
You're making it hard for me  
All the slow songs you requested  
You're dancing like you're naked  
Oh, it's almost like we're sexing (oh yeah)  
Yeah boo, I like it  
No, I can't deny it  
But I know you can tell  
I'm excited, oh girl  
  
Step back you're dancing kinda close  
I feel a little poke coming through  
On you  
Now girl I know you felt it  
Boo you know I can't help it  
You know what I wanna do  
  
Baby girl's dancing so close  
Ain't a good idea  
Cuz I'mma want you now and here  
The way that you shake it on me  
Makes me want you so bad sexually  
Oh girl  
  
  
I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah  
I see that you like it like that, ha, ha, hahh  
I love when you shake it like that, ah, ah, ah  
I see that you like it like that, ha, ha, hahh  
Well baby I like the way that you grind  
On me  
  
I like the way you move  
You're makin' me want you  
Oh the way you move  
I like those things you do  
But you're a little too close  
  
And the song finally ended. "You were great B-chan."  
"Thanks, Goten-kun. You weren't so bad, either."  
Then a slow song began playing. "Bra, would you like to dance?"  
"Sure."  
  
  
  
Out of all the boys you're not like the others  
  
From the very first day I knew we'd be lovers  
  
In my wildest dreams, my darkest desire  
  
Would I declare to you your love takes me higher  
  
Just when we both thought our lives were set in stone  
  
They shone a light and brought us together  
  
"Trunks, I need to tell you something," Pan said as she danced with him.  
"Really? Well, there is something I have to tell you, too."  
"Oh, well then you first."  
"Why don't we say it at the same time," Trunks suggested.  
"Okay...one, two, three...ashiteru," Pan and Trunks said together.  
They stared at each other for a moment, and Pan finally broke the silence, "Did you mean what you said?"  
"Of course I did. Ashiteru, Pan, now and forever."  
"Ashiteru, Trunks." And they kissed a deep passionate kiss ass Gohan growled while he danced with Videl.  
"Gohan, you said you approved of them, look they're perfect for each other," Videl said to him.  
"Fine, I guess."  
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other  
  
And no matter what we'll be forever as one  
  
  
  
It's a crazy world where everything's changin'  
  
One minuet you're up and the next thing you're breakin'  
  
When I lose my way and the skies they get heavy  
  
It'll be okay the moment your with me  
  
No one would of guesses we'd be standing strong today  
  
Solid as a rock perfect in every way  
  
"Hey, Goten, look at Pan and Trunks," Bra said pointing at her friends.  
"They seem so happy," he said slightly sad.  
"Goten-kun, what's wrong?"  
"It's Paresu, I love her, but I think she loves Uub, I mean she seems so happy, but B-chan, I can't live without her. But you probably don't understand what I mean.  
"Actually, Goten, I do," Bra said as tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other  
  
And no matter what we'll be forever as one  
  
  
  
We are two in a million  
  
We've got all the luck we could be given  
  
If the world should stop we'll still have each other  
  
And no matter what we'll be forever as one  
  
And the song ended, and Trunks ran up to the mike. "Okay, my name is Trunks Briefs, and I am the president of Capsule Corporation. I will be the first guy to sing tonight, and I want to dedicate this song to the love of my life, Pan Son." The girls in the audience 'whooed' at the first part, but when the heard him speak about Pan they stopped.  
  
You'll never know  
What you've done for me  
What your faith in me  
Has done for my soul (echo)  
And you'll never know the gift you've given me  
I'll carry it with me  
yeah ee yeah  
  
Through the days ahead, I'll think of days before (mm hmm)  
You made me hope for something better (yes, you did)  
And made me reach for something more  
  
Pan stepped on stage, and sang with him.  
  
You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
  
You opened my eyes  
You opened the door  
To something I'd never known before  
And your love (love)  
Is the music of my heart (music of my heart)  
  
You were the one  
Always on my side (always on my side)  
Always standing by (always standing by)  
Seeing me through  
You were the song that always made me sing  
I'm singing this for you (singing this for you baby)  
Everywhere I go I'll think of where I've been (think of where I've been)  
And you're the one who knew me better than anyone ever will again (?)  
  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (siiidee)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
Helped me hear the music of my heart (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
  
  
You opened my eyes  
You opened the door (you opened the door)  
To something I'd never known before (ohh ohhhhh)  
And your love (your love)  
Is the music of my heart (music of my heart)  
  
What you taught me   
Only your love could ever teach me  
You got through when no one else could reach me (baby ohhh ohhh ohhh)  
'Cuz you always saw in me  
All the best that I could be  
It was you who set me free  
  
  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart   
Helped me hear the music of my heart  
  
  
You taught me to run  
You taught me to fly  
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart (music of my heart)  
Helped me hear the music of my heart (yeah ah yeah)  
  
  
You opened my eyes  
You opened the door (opened the door)  
To something I'd never known before (never, never, never felt before)  
And your love  
Is the music of my heart  
The music of my heart  
Music of my heart  
Is the music of my heart  
  
They look ed at each other at the end of the song, and kissed. "You go girl!" Marron yelled.  
"I knew you could do it, Pan!" Bra said quietly to herself, proud of her friend's courage. 'I can't tell him tonight. It's not the right time.'  
Then the dj's voice filled the room. "Well, here is a very different request, made by the very beautiful Marron Chestnut, I hope all you know this dance." And swing music began to play. Bra quickly tried to make her way to a table.  
"Where do you think you're going, Bra?" Goten said gently grabbing her arm.  
"I'm going to sit down. I'm a little winded from the last dance."  
"The dancing queen? Tired already? Or is it that she can't swing?" he taunted.  
"I can do any dance anytime." Bra said. "And I'm the dancing princess."  
"Alright, princess, let's dance."  
"Fine." And the two began to dance. Goten twirled Bra around several, times, and twirled her to him. But not noticing at first, this had become a competition. Pan and Trunks were excellent swing dancers. As were Paresu and Uub. Gohan and Videl were alright as well. Chichi and Goku, weren't doing so great, for Goku kept stepping on her toes. But Bulma nor Vegeta was dancing. They just sat there, as Bulma complained that she wanted to dance, but she was more sad than angry, until an associate of hers walked up to her and asked her to dance.  
Vegeta was enraged. "She's dancing with me, get away before I blast you into oblivion."  
"Y-y-y-es, s-sir."  
"Really? You'll dance with me Vegeta?"  
"Yes, woman."  
And between the seven couples out there, Bulma and Vegeta were definitely the best. Gohan and Videl just stopped, and Chichi complained her toes hurt from Goku stepping all over them, Pan and Trunks soon stopped and started kissing instead. So that only left Paresu and Uub, Goten and Bra, and Bulma and Vegeta. Bra refused to lose to Paresu. If any would beat her and Goten it would be her parents, and not the little slut, Paresu. But Uub eventually did give out, which only left Bra and Goten and Bulma and Vegeta.  
"Hey, Bra, look at your parents, do you think we can really beat that?" Goten asked.  
"Of course we can!" Bra said. "Now dance!"  
But it was all over once Goten tripped and landed on Bra, leaving everyone laughing at the two.  
"Goten!" Bra said half-angry, half-embarrassed, but still happy as she pushed him off her.  
"Well, those are our winners!" The dj announced. "The CEO of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs, and her husband, Vegeta! And our runner ups, Miss Bra Briefs, and Goten Son!"  
"Congratulations, mom!" Bra said hugging her. "You got your wish," she whispered to her mother.  
"Thanks, Bra."  
And the rest of the night was filled with dancing, laughter, and more karaoke.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: I know that Marron got left out in this chapter, for all the dancing, but I promise it'll get better! And she might end up with Uub, or Uub will end up with Paresu. But I can't tell you yet! But there was more G/B in this chapter! But I promise it'll be totally G/B at the end. And I know some of the characters are OOC, but whatever! Anyways, please review! Ja ne!  
  
  
  



	4. The Aftermath: Another Lesson

Ice Angel  
  
Chapter V: The Aftermath: Another Lesson  
  
A/N: Well, here is the next chapter! This is when Goten really learns how to skate! And gets better along the way! Well, here it is! I hope you'll enjoy it! Please R&R! And why are so many people reading The Battle For His Heart? I really want people to read this one, too! Well, please just R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT, or these songs!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Next morning...  
Bra was packing her gear up to go to the rink. 'Dende, I can't believe I was so close to him, and dancing with him, too.' Bra went into a whole daydream about, Goten. But her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.  
"Who is it?" Bra asked.  
" It's Trunks, let me in."  
"Fine, what do you want?" Bra asked opening the door.  
"Hey, I know that you're going to the rink today, Bra."  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, could I come with you?"  
"Why?"  
"Well, I don't know. Just to."  
"How did you know Pan is coming."  
"I have my sources."  
Bra laughed. "SO you really did know. You know, onii-chan, sometimes you're just, too stupid!"  
"So can I come?"  
"Fine."  
"Thanks, Bra." And the two headed downstairs to the hover car.  
  
The rink...  
"Hey, Bra," Marron and Pan said coming up to their friend.  
"Hey, guys."  
"Uh, Bra, what are you doing?" Marron asked questioning Bra's odd position.  
"That's what I was wondering," Trunks said as Pan walked over to him and sat on his lap.  
"I'm stretching so I won't pull a muscle out there."  
"Oh." They all replied in unison. "Well, Bra, why don't you show us what you can do?" Pan asked.  
"Okay, could you hit that play on that stereo once I get out there, and turn the volume up."  
"Okay." Marron said, sitting next to the radio, as far away from the mushy couple as she could get.  
"Okay, hit it Marron!" Bra yelled.  
Marron pressed play and a song blasted through the speakers of her radio.  
  
Called you on the phone  
Said I'm coming through  
Hope you're all alone  
Cause I got plans for you  
We could stay at home, and dance and hang all night  
As long as I'm with you doesn't matter what we do  
  
Bra began to warm up around the rink. Just skating around it for awhile, and finally started skating backwards.  
  
Don't ask me where I've been, or what I'm gonna do  
Just know that I'm here with you  
Don't try to understand, baby there's no mystery  
Cause you know how I am  
  
I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
And be with me all the time  
You want to show your love  
And you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends,  
She's a bad bad bitch  
  
Bra began to spin the center of the ice, then just broke all out, skating just the way she danced the night before.  
  
You like the way I dress  
The way I wear my hair  
Show me off to all your friends,  
And baby I don't care  
Just as long as you, tell them who I am  
Tell them I'm the one that made you give a damn  
  
Don't ask me where I've been, or what I'm gonna do  
Just know that I'm here with you  
Don't try to understand, baby there's no mystery  
Cause you know how I am  
  
Bra began to do impressive jumps, although, the landing on her double-axle was a bit shaky, but Bra didn't care. She just wanted to have fun. So she skated not caring what anyone thought about her.  
  
I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
And be with me all the time  
You want to show your love  
And you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends,  
She's a bad bad bitch  
  
I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
And be with me all the time  
You want to show your love  
And you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends,  
She's a bad bad bitch  
  
"Hey, Marron."   
"Huh? Oh, hello, Uub."  
"So you guys are watching her skate, huh?"  
"Hai. She's excellent."  
"Yeah, I know. You should see us skate together. We're incredible."  
The words left a pang in her heart. 'Yeah, I guess you guys are perfect with each other. But I love you Uub.' "I'd love to see you two," Marron said smiling fakely.  
"Sure, we'll just wait until she's done then."  
"Hey, guys." Goten said coming in with Paresu.  
"Hey, Goten, Paresu," Uub said.  
"Wow, Bra is really good." Goten commented.  
"She sure is," Uub said. "I've never seen an amateur skater that good before. I'm not even as good as she is. She's great."  
"Yup." Pan agreed as she watched her friend.   
  
  
I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
And be with me all the time  
You want to show your love  
And you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends,  
She's a bad bad bitch  
  
I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
And be with me all the time  
You want to show your love  
And you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends,  
She's a bad bad bitch  
  
I'm real, what you get is what you see  
What you trying to do to me  
You want to say you're mine  
And be with me all the time  
You want to show your love  
And you just can't get enough  
You're telling all your friends,  
She's a bad bad bitch  
  
And Bra finished. She skated over to the side of the rink. "I really should work on my landings," Bra said.  
"Bra, you were excellent!" Pan said.  
"Thanks, Pan."  
"I didn't know you could do that, Bra," Goten said.  
"Well, I can. And it isn't that easy. Although it's great to have fun like that."  
"Well, Bra, why don't we show them a couples dance after Goten and Paresu's lesson?" Uub asked.  
"Sure. Well, Goten, Paresu, get your skates on and stretch, because if you don't, you're gonna pull a muscle out there. And plus it won't feel as cold when you get out there."  
"Okay." They agreed.  
"Hey, Bra?" Marron asked.  
"What is it, Marron?" Bra asked.  
"I was wondering, could I skate, too? I promise I won't get in your way. I just don't want to stay here, with them." Marron said pointing to Pan and Trunks, who were acting all mushy towards each other.  
"Sure, Marron. I'll show you where the skates are."  
"Thanks a lot, Bra." Marron said.  
"Hey, wait up guys!" Pan called to them. "Can Trunks and I skate, too?" Pan asked.  
"You mean make out in the ice rink?" Marron teased.  
"Sure, Pan," Bra snickered.   
"Then let's go get our skates!" Marron said.  
"Marron, what size do you wear?"  
"Eight and a half."  
"Okay, here." Bra said handing down a pair of skates to Marron.  
"What about you, Pan?" Bra asked.  
"Eight."  
"Here," Bra said handing her friend a pair of skates. "I think Trunks wears a 14," Bra said. "Okay, here they are."  
"Trunks, heads up!" Bra said throwing him the skates. (A/N: They have guards on them so it won't slice his arm)  
"Thanks, Bra!" he called.  
Bra just nodded and headed into the rink with Paresu, Goten, and Uub. "So what should we teach them first, Bra?" Uub asked.  
"Well, since both of you can both stand up on the ice now, and glide on the ice, first thing today we're going to teach you is how to skate backwards. As you might have seen in figure skating performances before, you often skate backwards. So, Uub you show Paresu, and I'll show Goten, okay?"  
"Sure. Okay, now make sure to often glance behind you, so you don't run into anything," Uub told Paresu.  
"Okay, Goten, watch me," Bra said. And she skated backwards for him, ever so graceful about it. "Okay, Goten-kun, you try it."  
"Um, I don't think I can do it, B-chan."  
"You'll never know unless you try. Now try it! I mean, look, Trunks can even do it!" Bra said rather loudly.  
"I heard that!" Trunks yelled at her.  
Bra just stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on, you can do it, Goten-kun."  
"Okay, I'll try." Goten began to skate backwards, but very slowly.  
"Come on, Goten! I know you can do it! Just like roller blades."  
'Look at Paresu,' Goten thought. 'She seems so happy, and she's turning out to be so good, too. They must really care about each other.' Goten wasn't looking where he was skating because he was too caught up in his own thought, but he snapped out of it just in time to hear someone say, "Goten-kun, watch where you're skating!" And Goten crashed and landed on top of someone.  
"Goten!" The girl growled angrily as she blushed furiously as well.  
"Sorry, B-chan. I wasn't really paying attention," he said blushing as well.  
"Obviously, Goten. Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," he gritted his teeth at Paresu and Uub, and Bra placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure there's nothing going on." Goten didn't reply. "Okay, well, since I think you get that now, I'll teach you how to spin on ice."  
Goten nodded.   
  
Half an hour later...  
"Do you feel dizzy this time?" Bra asked as Goten finished his spin.  
"No, I feel fine."  
"Okay, good. Since you've got that I'm going to show you some jumps. Easy ones of course."  
"Alright, but I'm warning you, it'll take me awhile."  
"It's okay, I can wait. Okay, now try this." Bra said showing him a simple jump.  
"I'll try," Goten said nervously. And amazingly after a few tries he easily got it.  
"Great Goten! Now try this," Bra showed him a double axel, followed directly bye a double sow cow. Bra laughed.  
"Hey, I could try," Goten said.  
"I was just joking, but if you would like to try, don't let me stand in your way," Bra said, sure Goten wouldn't try it. But he did. Goten did a perfect double axel, followed by a triple sow cow, and yet another double axel, which wasn't as well as the first, for the landing was shaky.  
"How was that?" Goten asked worriedly. Bra as well as all the others just stood therei n awe.  
"Okay, Goten, I know that at sports and stuff like this you're learn very quickly, but this. This is just damn scary!" Bra exclaimed.  
"Well, actually I've been practicing."  
"Really? With whom?" Bra asked.  
"Well, with my mom. She actually knows how to skate."  
"Wow. Well, I guess this makes my job much easier."  
"Yeah, I guess it will."   
"Wow, Goten-kun, I didn't know you could do something like that!" Paresu said skating up to him and hugging him.  
"Thanks, Paresu," Goten said smiling happily as she hugged him.  
'He loves her,' Bra thought. 'He really does. But I can't let Paresu hurt him! What do I do?'  
She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Marron smiled at her. Bra smiled back. "You'll find a way, Bra. Trust me."  
"Thanks, Marron."  
"No prob."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: That chapter was rather dry...but I had to have another lesson....anyways, please review! Ja ne!  
  
  



	5. A Day At The Mall

Ice Angel  
  
Chapter VI: A Day at the Mall  
  
A/N: Yet another pointless "filler" chapter. The next chapter will be about Bra's thoughts on what's happening. Well, please R&R this pointless chapter...ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"So why are we here again?" Pan complained.  
"To shop, Pan, that's usually what you do in malls," Marron said slightly irritated.   
"But I'd rather be sparring-"  
"With Trunks," Bra and Marron finished together. Pan nodded and smiled dreamily.  
"Hey, Pan, look! There's Trunks!"  
"What? Where?" Pan looked around frantically.  
Bra and Marron just laughed. "You're obsessed, Pan!"  
"Hey, there he is! Trunks!" Pan called.  
"Don't try that on us," Bra said.  
"Hey, Panny. Hey, girls," Trunks said walking up to them, and kissing Pan.  
"Damn, I'm losing my touch," Bra said under her breath. Pan just snickered.  
"What do you mean, Bra?"  
"Never mind, Trunks."  
"Okay." Trunks shrugged. "So you girls up for something tonight?"  
"Sure," Pan and Marron said in unison.  
"So what do you guys want to do then?"  
"I have an idea," Bra chimed in.  
"What?" All of them asked.  
"Tonight is couples night at the rink."  
"Great! Let's go Trunks!" Pan said happily.  
"Wait? Couples night? I'm not going!" Marron said.  
"What? Why, Marron?" Trunks asked.  
"Because, I don't have a boyfriend!"  
"Oh, I forgot about that," Trunks said stupidly, and Pan smacked him upside the head.  
"It's okay, Marron. You don't need one!" Bra exclaimed happily.  
They all looked at her blankly. "How can I go, Bra?"  
"I mean, take Uub!"  
"How can I? He's still your boyfriend, remember!"  
"Not anymore. We broke up. But he still swore he would be my partner for the figure skating competition in three months."  
"Really? Oh, thank you so much, Bra!" Marron said and she hugged her friend."  
"Wait, Marron you have a thing for, Uub?"  
Marron nodded. "Bra, I can't ask him! I'd be way too shy!"  
"It's okay." Bra pulled out her cell phone and called Uub.  
"Moshi Moshi, Uub speaking."  
"Konnichiwa, Uub-kun."  
"Oh, konnichiwa, Bra0chan. What did you need?"  
Bra glanced at Marron. "Actually, Marron wanted to ask you something."  
Marron's face fell and she glred at Bra as she handed her the phone. "Hello, Uub."  
"Hello, Marron. What did you want to ask me?"  
"Um, well, uh, you see, I was wondering, would you like to go to the couples night with me at the rink tonight? I mean, uh, sorda like a date. But I mean you don't have to if you don't want to."  
"Hai, I'd love to go with you Marron-chan."  
"Really!" Marron squealed making a few people stare at her. "I mean, uh, great Uub-kun! I'l see you there at seven?"  
"I'll be there at 6:59, ja ne Marron-chan!"  
"Ja ne, Uub-kun!" And Marron hit the end button and handed the phone to Bra. "He's going with me! I can't believe it! Oh, I've got to find something to wear!" Marron exclaimed squezzing Bra and Pan to death.  
"Okay, calm down, Marron!" Pan said, trying to breathe.  
"Sorry, Pan. Now, let's go find something to wear!" Marron exclaimed.  
"Well, if you guys are going to go shop for clothes, IZ better get back to the office before kaa-san gets on my back again. Ja ne, girls! Ja, Pan!" He kissed Pan quickly and took off to the parking lot.  
"Well, I guess I'll have to get something, too," Pan said hesitantly.  
"Great! I'll help you guys!"   
"Wait, Bra aren't youcoming tonight?"  
Bra shook her head. "I don't think I should. Tonight is for you two."  
"But Bra," Pan began to protest.  
Bra just shook her head again. "Alright, then, Bra."  
"Let's do some killer shopping!" Marron said. And ran off to a store with Bra quickly following, and Pan lagging behind.  
  
30 minutes later...  
"Well, what do you think of this?" Marron asked Bra stepping out of the dressing room.  
"You look wonderful, Marron!"   
"Thanks." Marron wore ap air of tight, baby blue, vinyl pants, and a white mid-driff tank top, that read 'Princess' in silver. "How do I do my hair tonight?"  
"Just crimp parts of it," Bra suggested.  
"Hey, that's a great idea! Thanks Bra!"  
"No prob! Hey, Pan you done in there yet?" Bra called.  
"I don't want to come out. I can't believe I let you guys do this to me!"  
"Oh, come on, Pan."  
"Fine. But I can't say that I like it." Pan stepped out of the dressing room. She wore a pair of dark blue 'XOXO' jeans, and a black tank top, that read 'Angel' in rhinestones.  
"Pan! You look amazing!"  
"I guess."  
"Well, let's go then." Marron said. Pan and Marron stepped into their dressing rooms and changed back into their normal clothes.  
The girls paid for the clothes and made their way to Bra's hover car. The piled all of the clothes into the trunk of the car. As Bra was about to sit in the driver's seat, she froze. "Bra, what's wrong?" Marron asked from the passenger seat. "Bra?" Marron asked again. Marron and Pan turned to see what their friend was looking at. It was Paresu and Goten. They were laughing, and holding hands, and kissing. Bra just couldn't move.  
'I can't believe thisi s happening! They look so happy! But Paresu is so fake! And Goten has fallen in love with a fraud! I have to get out of here before he notices me!' And Bra hopped into her car, and sped off as quickly as possible.  
'I could have sworn I felt Bra's ki around here. And pan and Marron's, too.' Goten thought. 'I'll have to ask them what's up tonight at the rink.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
You don't really need to R&R for that "filler chapter!" Anyway, I gotta save this, restart my comp, change into my pajamas, and write the next chapter! Well, ja ne!  
  



	6. Couples Night

Ice Angel  
  
Chapter VII: Couples Night  
  
A/N: Well, this chapter is basically what happens at the rink, perhaps newfound love, and what Bra thinks about what's happening with her friends. But basically, it's about Bra's thoughts. Well, please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
On the phone...  
"Bra, are you sure you're not going to come?"  
"Marron, trust me. I don't really want to go. Although, I would love to see the two of you together, but I really just need some time to think. You're not mad are you?"  
"Of course not, Bra. But are you completely positive you won't join us? I mean, there are a bunch of people you could just call and ask to go with you."  
"I think I'm just going to spend the night alone, Marron. But call me tomorrow and tell me what happened. Okay?"  
"Okay. Well, I have to be going, ja Bra!"  
"Ja, Marron!"  
And they both hung up. 'I can't believe that Goten could fall for someone like Paresu! She's a complete fake. I can't stay here, I have to clear my head.' "Kaasan, I'm going to the park!" Bra yelled. She grabbed her coat and walked out the door.  
  
At the rink...  
"So you nervous, Marron?" Pan asked as she and her friend entered the rink.  
"Yeah, I am. But I have to try to act, er, um, completely natural. But, Dende, he's such a great skater. I hope he won't think I'm completely lovesick."  
"Don't worry about it. You'll do fine. Well, I'll see ya, Marron, Trunks is waiting for me."  
"Alright. Ja, Pan!"  
"Ja! Good luck!" And Pan ran off toward Trunks.  
"Hey, Marron." Uub said walking up to her.  
"Oh, hi, Uub. I'm, er, really glad you came here tonight."  
"I wanted to."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. So how about we skate?"  
"Sure." Marron nodded, and took Uub's hand.  
  
At the park...  
'Goten, what can I do to get you to notice me? You never got my hints, no matter how obvious they were. But I can't just tell you now. You would just hate me, and call me some little girl, who isn't worth your time. And I don't want to ruin the great friendship we have. But, I guess what they say is true, you can't help who you love. So, Goten, I love you. But there has to be a way that I could let you know. But what is it?' Bra sat at the edge of the fountain and stared at the reflection that stared back at her.  
  
At the rink...  
"So, when did you start skating, Uub?" Marron asked.  
"Well, Bra-chan and I started skating about the same we started dating few years ago."  
"Oh. Listen, Uub, I don't mean to pry or anything, but if you don't mind my asking, how did you break up?"  
"Well, it was kind of an odd experience. Actually, it was very odd. One of us really didn't break up with the other; we actually broke up with each other. She said there was someone else that she loved, and that she just wanted to be friends." Uub said partly sad.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, Uub. I shouldn't have asked."  
"Don't worry about it. I don't really mind talking about it. I didn't want to really admit it to myself before, but I think I found someone else, too."  
"Really? Whom?"  
"I don't really want to say." Uub said looking down.  
"Um, alright," Marron said, shifting uncomfortably.  
There was an awkward silence between the two, but Uub finally spoke up. "Listen, let's just go skate, okay?"  
"Okay." Marron nodded meekly and headed back onto the ice with Uub.  
"Trunks?" Pan asked as she and Trunks skated together at the opposite end of the rink.  
"Yeah, Panny?"  
"Do you think it's strange that Bra immediately didn't want to come here with all of us?"  
"I don't know. I guess it is. But, maybe she had other plans."  
"If she had other plans, Trunks, she would have told us. I'm worried about her. He's causing her so much pain, and he doesn't even know it."  
"Yeah...wait! Who?"  
"Um, no one. I must have been thinking of someone else!" Pan said laughing nervously.  
"Panny! This is my little sister! I think I deserve to know what's wrong with her!  
"If I tell you, you'll kill him!"  
"NO I won't!"  
"Yes you will!"  
"Will not!"  
"Will too!"  
"Will not!"  
"Will too!"  
"Will not!"  
"Will not!"  
"Will too!"   
Pan laughed at her boyfriend's stupidity. "Hey! It's not funny!"  
"Yes it is!"  
"But seriously, Panny, who is it?"  
"Trunks, I can't. She's my best friend. I can't. Don't be mad, please?"  
"I couldn't be mad at you, Panny. But I still want to know."  
Pan sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy.  
  
At the park...  
'What about Panny and Trunks? They're so happy. Pan is so lucky. She has who she wants. She can really rely on the person she loves. While, I, Bra Briefs, the most beautiful girl in Japan, can have anyone she wants, except for the person she really loves. But at least Pan and Trunks will have beautiful kids someday, and I guess I wouldn't mind all that much being called Auntie Bra.' Bra smiled at the thought of it. 'I guess, I really am jealous of Pan. Because she has someone to rely on and I don't. Plus, she can fight, which has won everyone's respect for her. I guess all of our friends think I'm just an airhead. I can't even begin to think what my father thinks of me. He's the prince of saiya-jins and I can't even fight! I must be a shame. To my family, to my friends. How come I didn't even realize it until now? I'm never going to be as smart as my mother is, I'll never be as strong as my father and brother are, and I'll never be nothing but a prissy airhead. I guess I should see why Goten doesn't love me.' Bra's crystal tears slid down her pale skin, and landed in the still, dark blue water of the fountain.  
  
At the rink...  
"Hey, Marron, I know we've talked about my love-life earlier, but what about you? Anyone really special in your life?" Uub asked.  
"Well, actually there is someone. But I'm pretty sure he's starting to fall in love with someone. Someone much more beautiful then I could ever be. Someone who I could never match to."  
"Marron, don't say that. You're a great person. And one of the best friends I could ever have. Not to mention beautiful."  
"Friends?" Marron thought out loud, but realized what she said just in time to catch it. "I mean, thanks."  
Uub smiled at her.  
"Panny, please!"  
"Trunks! No!"  
"But, Pan!"  
"No!"   
"What's wrong with you two?" Goten asked skating up to them with his arm around Paresu's waist. Pan cringed with disgust at the sight of Paresu.  
"Well, Pan won't tell me who Bra is in lov-" Pan covered his mouth just in time. She laughed nervously and placed a hand behind her head.  
"Uh, he means, why Bra isn't here. We'll catch you later, Goten!" And Pan skated off, dragging Trunks with her.  
  
At the park...  
"Uub and Marron," Bra said to herself quietly. "They're so perfect for each other, but he could even be in love with Paresu for all I know. Poor Marron. But I hope Uub realizes in time that he is going to miss out on a lot if he doesn't realize what he's missing with Marron. But what if Uub really has fallen in love with that whore? How will Goten react? How will Marron? Paresu is bring so much hurt to all of us. She's a damned bitch, and I'm going to take care of her!" Bra said raising her voice and squeezing her fist. 'I should get home. Daddy is going to get worried. But, I want to stay here just a little longer.'  
She ran off to her hover car that was parked on the other side of the park.   
  
At the rink...  
"Wassup guys and girls?" The dj asked. "Well, this is the last song for the evening, so grab your partners and get out on the ice!"  
"Let's go, Trunks!" Pan said and pulled her boyfriend into the rink.  
"Well, come on, Marron." Uub said.  
"Okay." She said quietly and followed him out to the ice.  
  
When I think back on these times   
And the dreams we left behind   
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed   
To get to have you in my life  
When I look back on these days   
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
'Dende, Uub, who do you love?' Marron thought as she looked at all the other couples skating around her as she rested her head on Uub's shoulder. Taking in his unique sent. 'I love you too much to see you with another girl, Uub.'  
  
Well you showed me how to feel  
Feel the sky was in my reach  
And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me  
Your love made me make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky  
In my heart there will always be a place for you  
For all my life I'll keep a part of you with me  
And everywhere I am, there you'll be  
  
'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now   
For all the ways you were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always   
  
At the park...(once again)  
"I wonder if anyone picked up on how I'm feeling now. I'm guessing Goten definitely didn't. In a way I wish they would, but I don't know what my parents would think if I had feelings for Goten. Why did I fall for him anyway? When did I? I can't remember anymore. When did my infatuation turn into love? I know when I was little I had a crush on him, but I was only five." Bra smiled at the memory.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Goten-san, does everyone fall in love?" Bra asked the eleven-year-old boy before her. (A/N: The ages are different this fic! Please work with me!)  
"Sure, B-chan. A lot of people do."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I bet you will, too. With someone very special, and they'll be very lucky B-chan."  
"You think so?" Goten nodded.  
"I'm sure all the guys will be all over you when you grow older, just like your kaasan was."  
"Yeah, I hope so. But I'm glad she chose my daddy! Goten, do you think I could love you someday?"  
"Maybe, B-chan. But I promise you I won't be like your tou-san and kill your first boyfriend." Goten laughed.  
"Thanks, Goten-san."  
  
~End Flashback~  
"I can't believe I was interesting in love back then? Well, probably because I didn't think love was that important or that strong when I was five. But I guess I understand the best I can now. Because no one really understands love. It's the most mysterious thing on this earth. Not to mention the most painful." Bra took one last look at her tear-stained red face in the park fountain, and she walked somberly to her hover car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: I know it was kinda pointless, but I need a lot of these "filler" chapter. Well, ja ne!   
  
  
  



	7. Betrayal

Ice Angel  
  
Chapter VIII: Betrayal   
  
A/N: This is one of the better chapters. Because the last two were kinda pointless. Anyway, please R&R!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DB/Z/ GT!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
'Okay, a double salchow might be nice, next,' Bra thought to herself. She let off the ice, and performed the jump perfectly, but landed hard on her ass.  
"A little off focus, Bra?" A voice teased.  
"Shut it, Trunks. Why are you here, anyway?" Bra snapped.  
"Hey, cool it. I just wanted to see you skate and to see if you wanted a ride home."  
"No thanks. And you know I have my hover car. You know I don't need a ride home. Why are you really here?"  
"Honestly, Bra? I'm worried about you. You're angry all the time, you're never happy, you don't even go shopping as much! That's like the end of the world, Bra! I don't even see you smile anymore. Bra, it's not like you! You don't even persuade dad to give you money anymore!"  
"Is that all I am, Trunks?" Bra asked never taking her eyes off the ice below her.  
"What?"  
"You heard what I said, Trunks. Is that all I am? Some mindless bimbo? Who can't do anything except shop and flirt with guys."  
"Of course not, Bra. You're my little sister. You're smart, you're beautiful, you're funny, and you have all kinds of interests and dreams that I didn't have at your age. My only dream when I was your age was to be an all around ladies man, and I'd still be that if I didn't have Pan. But, Bra, you'll always be my adventurous, perfect baby sister. No matter how old you get. And you're not just some mindless bimbo. Bra, where are you getting all of this shit?"  
Bra shrugged. "I don't know. I've just been thinking lately I guess. But Trunks?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thank you."   
"No problem," Trunks said and he hugged his little sister, and Bra happily accepted the hug.  
"I really needed that, onii-chan. Arigatou." And they both pulled away from the rare sibling embrace.  
"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself here?" Trunks asked.  
Bra nodded. "Don't wait up for me. I'll be home by two, so tell daddy not to worry. I can lock up, I have a key as an employee."  
"Alright. Be careful, Bra! And call me on my cell if you need some company! Ja!" And Trunks flew off.  
"Ja!" Bra called. Bra continued thinking about her routine, and what song she would use for it. Bra was a fast, sexy dancer and skater, so naturally she chose a song that was upbeat, that could make anyone want to get up and dance. But she couldn't find an upbeat song that fit her mood at the time. Kci & JoJo's "Crazy" had come very close, but it wasn't exactly how she felt, she didn't feel like she regretted breaking up with someone, but she did feel like she was going crazy without him. Then Jennifer Lopez's "Feelin' So Good" is a song she would regularly choose, but she didn't feel like she was lucky, and she definitely didn't feel very good. She sighed, the competition was in a few months. She switched on the radio and the song that came out of the speakers was perfect for her! It described exactly how she felt. It was perfect for her. She just sat there and listened to the lyrics as an angelic voice blasted through her radio. She smiled widely; this was the song she would win with.   
  
~The Next Morning~  
"Wow, you're here early, Bra."  
"Yeah, I've been here since five Uub."  
"Well, how long were you here last night? I left at eight last night, and you were still here."  
"Oh, I was only in here until about one-thirty."  
"One-thirty! Man, Bra! I can't believe that! That means you didn't get home until two!"  
"Yup."  
"You only got three hours of sleep?!"  
"Two."  
"Bra! You shouldn't be here! You need your rest!"  
"Relax, Uub, you sound like my mother. Besides it's not like I could sleep either. I was too eager to finish my routines."  
"Man, I guess that means I'll really have to work on mine."  
"Yup."  
"Wow. I guess it pays off to be creative, huh?"  
Bra nodded. "I'll help you with your choreography sometime if I can, and if you want me to that is."  
"Sure. Well, I gotta warm up. You've already been here two hours. I have to catch up." Uub smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"So, when are Goten and Paresu coming?"   
"I dunno. Probably around eight, if Goten can get up that early," Uub laughed.  
"Okay. Well, that gives me an hour to do some stuff on my own."  
"Okay. I promise I'll stay out of your way." Bra nodded and skated away from him. 'She is really something,' Uub thought to himself, and began to skate.  
  
~An hour later~  
"Hey, Uub!" Goten yelled outside the rink as he waved to his friend.  
"Hey, Goten!" Uub waved back and skated over to the side of the rink.  
"Hey, where's B-chan, Uub?"  
"Skating." Uub pointed to a totally focused figure moving on the ice.  
"Wow, look at her. She's amazing."  
"Yeah, she is, isn't she? Well, where is Paresu?"   
"Oh, she went to the restroom I think."  
"Oh. Okay. Well, why don't you warm up and meet us on the ice."  
"Okay." Goten said and ran over to his gear.  
"So, they're here already, huh, Uub?" Bra asked skating up to him.  
"Yeah, they're here."  
"Alright, tell me when they're ready." Bra said and skated off.  
"Hey, Paresu here are your skates." Goten said handing a pair of white skates to his girlfriend.  
"Thanks, Goten-kun." She took the skates from him and laced them up.  
"Okay, I'm ready. I just have to stretch." Goten nodded.  
A few minutes passed, and the two were finally ready. They made their way out to the ice.  
"Well, you two. Today, Bra and I have been working on our routines, and since you two are were such fast learners, we were wondering if you would also like to enter the competition." Uub informed them.  
"I'd love to! What about you, Goten-kun?" Paresu asked.  
"Um, I dunno. I'm not really that great."  
"Sure, you are, Goten-kun." Bra said skating up to the trio. "You just need some practice, and a little grace."  
"More like a lot," Goten mumbled.  
"Here, I'll help you." Bra said anxiously grabbing his hand and dragging him to another spot on the ice.  
"I guess that leaves me and you, Paresu." Uub said, a bit uneasily.  
"Yeah, I guess it does." Paresu purred flirtatiously, and ran her hand lightly down Uub's chest while he shifted apprehensively.  
"Okay, Goten, I'm going to show you a loop. You start from what is called the right back outside edge, rotate in the air, and land on the right back outside edge? Got it?" Bra asked.  
"Um, Bra, you made that sound really complicated, but if you show me, I'm sure I can get it."  
"Alright. Then, I'll just show you." Bra began to stroke, then she lifted off the ice, rotated in the air, and landed on her right back outside edge.  
"Got that?"   
"I think."   
"Okay, try it." Goten stroked away, jumped into the air, rotated, and landed almost perfectly.  
"Wow, Goten, you're terrific! You learn so quickly you don't really even need a teacher."  
"Uh, thanks, B-chan." Goten said blushing.   
"Alright, now this is called a lutz. In this jump you stroke backwards, take off from the back outside edge, turn in the air, and then land on the back outside edge of the other skate. Here, I'll show you." Bra turned around and performed exactly what she had just stated.   
"Okay, I think I can try that." Goten stroked backwards away from Bra, and performed the jump with ease.  
"Great, Goten!"  
"Thanks. Any other jumps?"  
"Yup. Two more. This one is called a salchow." Bra traveled backwards, took off from her back inside edge, turned in the air, and landed on the back outside edge of her other skate. "You got it?"  
"Sure...I guess."  
"Okay, try." Goten followed Bra's exact movements and it was almost perfect despite his landing.  
"Hey, that was pretty good, Goten. Now see if you can do this." Bra stoked forward, jumped from her left forward outside edge, completed 1 1/2 rotations in the air and landed perfectly on her right back outside edge.  
"Let me guess," Goten said. "An axel."  
"Exactly. The hardest jump of all."  
"Well, I think I can master it."  
"Alright, then. Try."  
"Alright." Goten took off, jumped into the air, rotated flawlessly, and landed just as well as Bra had.  
"Impressed?" Goten asked cocking an arrogant smile as he skated up to her.  
Bra stood there with her mouth slightly ajar, but then smiled just as arrogantly as Goten had. "Think you're so impressive, Goten? Try this." Bra skated away, and performed a perfect triple axel. "How 'bout that, Goten?" Bra said smiling victoriously.  
Now it was Goten's turn to hang his mouth openly. "I-I...how...do... that...B-chan?"  
Bra laughed. "You'll learn."  
  
~The Other Side of the Ice~  
"Okay, Paresu, you've already mastered the loop and the lutz, so I'll show you a salchow."  
"Okay, Uub-kun," Paresu said batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.  
Uub stroked on the ice and performed the same thing Bra had for Goten. "Got it?"  
"I think so, Uub-kun."  
"Okay, try it." Paresu nodded and skated away, jumped, but barely left the ground, and landed hard on her ass.  
"Oh my Dende," Uub thought, as he skated over to Paresu who was laying on the ice. "Paresu, are you alright?" Uub asked concerned.  
"I-I think so, Uub-kun. But could you help me up. But, please be gentle."  
"Sure, come on Paresu." He picked up Paresu's right arm and wrapped it around his shoulders, and he slipped his left arm around her waist.   
"Thanks, Uub-kun." Paresu said and leaned up and wrapped him in a passionate kiss. Goten, who had seen Paresu fall was skating over to the two, but he stopped in his tracks as he saw the two playing a game of tonsil hockey. 'Oh my Dende, how could you Paresu? I loved you! Paresu, how could you do this to me? If you didn't love me you could have just said so, instead of using me. But Paresu, I loved you. I swear I did. Uub, I can't believe you! I thought you were my friend! I'll get you for this, Uub!' Goten's black eyes filled with tears. Uub broke the kiss. "Paresu, what are you doing! You're one of my best friends girlfriend! What are you trying to do? Get him to hate me!"  
"Too bad, he already does," Goten stated in a heartless voice.  
"Go-Goten-kun-" Paresu started.  
"Save it. I can't believe you did this to me! I loved you! I gave up my whole damned life for you! And this is what I get! Shimatta, Paresu! How could you do this to me?! From now on just stay away from me!" And with hat Goten flew off. Bra had just stayed on the sidelines her eyes wide with shock.  
"Uub, how could you do that to him?!" Bra roared. "And, Paresu, I can't believe you didn't understand how much he loved you! You don't know how good you had it, Paresu! You're a damned whore, and I'll never let you do that to him again! And Uub, I can't believe I have to skate with you. It disgusts me. Uub you've hurt someone else other than, Goten. Someone who is one of your dearest friends. And it's not me. She's going to hate you once she finds out. And after what you've done, all of us will!"  
"Well, if you're done with your speech, little girl, I'd like to say one thing." Bra's ki flared as she listened to Paresu call her a little girl. "Uub won't be skating with you, he'll be skating with me! So, looks like you're out of the competition, you foolish little girl."  
"Alright, first of all, bitch, I don't care if I can't skate with Uub or not! I can find a partner much better than that! And second of all, don't ever call me a little girl!" Bra yelled.  
"Oh and what will you do about it, LITTLE GIRL?!"  
"This!" Bra yelled, and placed a Vegeta like smirk on her face. She held up her hand formed a yellow ki ball and fired it toward Paresu. It landed right beside her foot, but did not hit her.  
"Ha! Missed me little girl!" Paresu yelled laughing. Bra smirked. And looked at where she had aimed her ki blast. A crack was forming around Paresu. "Ah! Uub-kun!"   
Bra smiled satisfied, and skated off the ice and gathered up her gear, and made her way to the parking lot. She uncapsulized her car, and drove off in search for, Goten.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: Well, there is the slightly drama-ish part of the fic! Lol! Well, please R&R!  
  
  
  



End file.
